1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hand tools. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wrenches.
2. Description of Related Art
A wrench or spanner is a tool used to provide grip and mechanical advantage in applying torque to turn objects—usually rotary fasteners, such as nuts and bolts—or keep them from turning. Common wrenches may include open-end wrenches, box-end wrenches, combination wrenches, flare-nut wrenches, adjustable wrenches, socket wrenches, torque wrenches, crowfoot wrenches, saltus wrenches, box spanners, and striking face box wrenches. Furthermore, general wrenches for screws and bolts with internal sockets may include Allen wrench, Bristol wrench, and Torx wrench.